bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Engineer Monkey (BTD7:GW)
The Engineer Monkey is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. It is the same functions as the BTD6 counterpart, but the nails used to stuck bloons for 3.5 seconds after popping it, and does not affect MOAB-Classes. Upgrades Path 1 Sentries ($450) *Description: "Automatically creates sentry guns and deploys them on the ground nearby. Sentries shoot sharp steel pins at the bloons but only last a short time." *Details: Sentries lasts for 30 seconds, produces sentries every 10 seconds, does 1 pierce and 1 damage. Faster Engineering ($675) *Description: "Engineer increases its build speed, producing sentry guns much more often." *Details: Now produces sentries every 7.5 seconds. Super Sentries ($1,500) * Description: "These are bigger sentries that shoot faster and will last longer before being destroyed." * Details: Sentries shoot 50% faster and lasts for 40 seconds. Sentry Expert ($4,200) * Description: "Sentries deploy with different damage types based on your need." * Details: It allows the Engineer to create specific sentries that specialize at powerful effects within the tower's range. There are four types of sentry that the Engineer may produce: a Crushing Sentry (mini-Juggernaut balls (same stats as the 4/0/0 Spike-O-Pult)), an Energy Sentry (red laser beams (forked lightning after the pierce cap has reached which has a same stats as the 2/0/0 Druid Monkey)), a Boom Sentry (bombs (same stats as the Bomb Cannon), similar to Bomb Cannon) and a Cold Sentry (cold snowballs (same stats as the Cryo Cannon), similar to Ice Monkey's upgrade Cryo Cannon). All sentry types despawn after 30 seconds. Sentry Paragon ($38,500) * Description: "Creates super-powerful sentries and specialized sentries gets improved than ever before." * Details: The regular sentries turns into powerful purple sentries which shoot plasma doing 6 damage, 15 pierce, has the attack speed of 25 attacks/second, pops all types of bloon and explodes in a 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius doing 120 pierce and 50 damage upon despawning at 40 second-count, destroying nearby bloons. Also, specialized sentries have the stats increased (does not count on attack range and attack speed): Path 2 Larger Service Area ($500) *Description: "The Engineer can shoot further and deploy sentries in a larger area." *Details: Increases range by 40% (Does not affect sentries). Sprockets ($550) *Description: "Adding sprockets to sentries and the nailgun increase their fire rate appreciably." *Details: Increases attack speed and projectile speed by 25%. Enhanced Engineering ($2,000) * Description: "Towers inside the tower's radius gives a attack speed boost and two guns for twice the fun." * Details: Towers inside the Monkey Engineer's range gives a 20% attack speed boost and allows the Engineer to shoot nails from two nailguns instead of one (does not affect sentries). Overclock ($15,000) *Description: "Overclock ability: Target tower becomes super-powered for 60 seconds." *Details: Increases the tower's attack speed, pierce and damage by 50%. Ultraboost ($67,500) *Description: "Overclock ability becomes ultra-powered, and can boost up to 3 towers onscreen, also, Overclocked Monkeys gain a small but permanent boost each time Overclock wears off." *Details: Duration same as Overclock ability, but the tower's attack speed, pierce and damage is increased by 125%, and the ability can boost up to 3 towers onscreen (does not stack). It adds a permanent 10% attack speed boost to the affected Overclocked tower ,and grants 3x attack speed to the target monkey when maximized. This special attack speed bonus can stack up to 10 times. The permanent attack speed boost can stack with the regular Overclock effect. Base attack can boost tower's attack speed, pierce and damage by 50% within the tower's range. Path 3 Razor Nails ($450) *Description: "Gives the Engineer the ability to pop frozen and lead bloons, also pops 9 bloons at once." *Details: It also applies to sentries. Deconstruction ($900) *Description: "Does extra damage to Ceramics, Marbles, Lead and Fortified Bloons as well as MOAB-Class Bloons." *Details: Nails do 4x damage to Ceramics, Marbles, Lead and Fortified Bloons, including MOAB-Class Bloons. Also applies to sentries. The base attack's nails can pin MOAB-Classes, but lasts for 2 seconds. Cleansing Foam ($1,400) * Description: "Sprays foam that removes all Bloon Properties except Fortified and Lead Properties." * Details: Cleansing Foam removes bloon properties except fortified and lead properties from all kinds of bloons. Foams have 20 pierce. Foams produces every 1.5 seconds and lasts for 15 seconds. Bloon Trap ($4,000) * Description: "Bloon Trap captures Bloons until full. Tap to empty full trap for cash." * Details: The trap holds up to 1,250 RBE. Once full, the Bloon Trap will shake to the left and right and emit an off-white colored aura. If collected manually, the amount of RBE collected will be doubled the cash amount; if not collected within 15 seconds, it will autocollect itself for only the original cash amount as if all bloons were popped normally. Again, only one trap can be active per Monkey Engineer. Super Cleaner ($52,000) * Description: "Shoots more accurate septic rockets instead of cleansing foams, which is capable of removing bloon immunities and * Details: Cleansing Foam is replaced by Septic Rockets that removes bloon immunites from all kinds of bloons, and does 40 pierce and 3 damage at the radius of a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon's bombs, and is fired every 1.5 seconds. Replaces the Bloon Trap into the XXXL Trap which now holds up to 15,000 RBE. Differences from BTD6 * Base tower has a "Pin Upgrade" unupgraded, price decreased Path 1 * Sentry Guns renamed to Sentries, buffed, price decreased * Faster Enginnering buffed, price increased * Super Sentries added * Sentry Expert greatly buffed, price increased * Sentry Paragon greatly buffed, removed cooldown before base sentries' explode, price increased Path 2 * Larger Service Area price increased * Sprockets moved to 0/2/0 * Double Gun renamed to Enhanced Engineering, buffed, moved to 0/3/0, price increased * Overclock buffed, can carry over rounds, price increased * Ultraboost greatly buffed, price decreased Path 3 * Oversized Nails renamed to Razor Nails, buffed, moved to 0/0/1 * Pin removed, Deconstruction moved to 0/0/2, buffed, pirce increased * Cleansing Foam moved to 0/0/3, buffed, price increased * Bloon Trap moved to 0/0/4, buffed, price increased * XXXL Trap renamed to Super Cleaner, greatly buffed, upgrade description changed, price decreased Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Support Towers